Loving you
by emeraldgeminideathboar
Summary: What was Chii doing when Fai was away? and what was she thinking before her death in infinity? Warning spoilers.


**Loving you- yes this is a FaiChii, and yes I like this paring just as much as KuroFai, so please don't hate me. Warning spoilers. **

_The first thing Chii saw when she opened her eyes was Fai, staring down at her like a innocent little angel. Fai was the one that made her, he was the one who gave her life in the form of a feather. "Never let anyone take that feather from you, promise," Fai had told her._

"_Chii promises," Chii responded. _

_Years had passed and Fai grew from a little boy to a young man. Ever since Fai matured Chii could not see him as a little brother anymore, now every time he was around her heart would speed up and sometimes she would blush. Chii was new to love and did not know exactly how to express it so she just waited and hoped that one day Fai would feel the same way about her._

_Then came the worst day in Chii's life, the day Fai had to leave. "Chii can you stay here and contact me when Ashura-ou wakes up? Make sure you don't contact me for any other reason."_

"_Yes... Chii will stay the was Fai made Chii." After Fai left Chii fell to the ground and began to cry. Although she agreed to let Fai go that was not what she wanted._

A week since Fai left:

"Fai, why did you have to leave?" Chii mumbled as she walked through the empty halls in the castle of Celes. No one was there except Ashura who was asleep. It was lonely.

A month since Fai left:

"Fai, why didn't you take Chii with you?" Chii asked as she laid down in the middle of the cold hard floor. Chii knew that there were tons of warm comfy beds in the castle but she found that the only place she could fall asleep on was the exact spot on the floor were she last saw Fai.

2 months since Fai left:

"Fai, Why does it hurt?" Chii had started to cry again. "Why?" Ever since Fai left Chii's heart kept tearing a bit more each day. "I love you," she sobbed regretting that she never told him.

6 months since Fai left:

"Fai, did Chii do something wrong? is that why you left?" Chii whispered. "I sorry Fai." Chii fell down to the floor not wanting to get up anymore.

7 months since Fai left:

"Chii knows that you don't want Chii to contact you, but Chii can't help it," Chii mumbled as she started to contact Fai. When the image of Fai popped up Chii felt her heart completely shatter. There Fai was kissing some brown haired green-eyed girl on the back of her hand. "My only princess," he stated. Chii immediately shut off the connection and began to cry.

11 months since Fai left:

Chii was walking to the pool room so she could go to sleep, after all that was all there was to do anymore. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed some movement coming from the bottom of the pool. Chii began to contact Fai. "Fai, Ashura is awake." She called. All of a sudden something strange happened, a portal opened up next to Chii and was trying to pull her in. "Whats happening." Chii squeaked as she was sucked inside. She closed her eyes too scared see were she was going. Suddenly she heard a scream that sounded like... "Fai!" Chii opened her eyes to see Fai right in front her. He looked a little a bit differently than Chii remembered him but still it was still Fai non the less

"NO!" Fai screamed. His magic getting out of control as it fired in random directions.

"Fai!" Chii repeated as she tried to walk towards Fai to chase away his pain. However when she tried to take the fist step she found that she could not move. She suddenly started to be pulled away from Fai and towards a girl. Chii recognized the girl it was the same one Fai had kissed. When Chii was pulled close enough she stated to feel weaker as she noticed that her feather was being pulled out of her. "No! Stop! Fai told Chii never to give up Chii's feather, if you take it then Chii's promise will be broken." the girl did not seem to hear Chii and the feather continued its journey out of her. Before the last of Chii's life was drained out of her she began to cry as she took one last look at Fai, her body started to disintegrate. "I...lo..love," was all she could say before her body completely disappeared. The only thing left of her existence were the tears she shed which had fallen to the ground.


End file.
